


Gift

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [15]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and its time to exchange gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Gift/Present"

**Young Jared and Shannon (Early 30’s)**

She quickly rushed and hid the two small ventilated boxes under her bed just as she heard the front door open and close. “Please, stay quiet.” Constance begged before dropping the bed skirt then rushed downstairs to greet her two sons.

                “My babies,” she cooed, bringing her eldest into a tight grasp, “A year and half is too long,” she gently chided.

                “Blame Jay,” Shannon chuckled, patting his mother’s back, “He’s the one that does all the planning.”

                “Hey! You agreed to it!” exclaimed Jared, before turning to his mom, “Hi Momma,”

                “Hi sweetheart,” Constance replied, “How are my sons?”

                “Tired.” Both men said with a deep sigh.

                “Desperate for a home cooked meal.” Added Shannon, rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

                Constance rolled her eyes, “There is a steak and mashed potatoes in the kitchen for you, and a Portabella mushroom tacos with some Spanish rice for Jared.” She answered.

                Constance chuckled as she watched her two sons scurry to the kitchen, practically drooling a trail for her to follow. She glanced up stairs and sighed.  When she heard a crash, Constance rolled her eyes and hurried into the kitchen. Her two sons were smiling sheepishly. Constance glanced down and saw a broken plate. Luckily, nothing was on it. She sighed, “You’re in your thirties, been on the road for a year and half and the two of you still can’t learn how to keep the dishes on the counter?”

                “Sorry Momma,” Shannon apologized, “Jay and I will clean it up.”

                “Nah, you two go off and get some sleep, and shower. I can smell you all the way over here.”  She said, waving the two men away.

                Jared leaned and peck his mother’s cheek, “Thanks Momma, dibs on the first shower!” he shouted before sprinting away.

                “That boy will never grow up,” Constance said fondly.

                Shannon snorted, “Not mentally.”

                Constance raised an eyebrow at her eldest son, “Like you’re any better mister? Remember, the younger sibling learns from the older one.”

                Shannon looked insulted before sticking his tongue out at his mother. Constance chuckled and shoved her son away. “Go kick your brother out of the shower and then get cleaned up yourself.”

                “Yes Momma.”

                Constance smiled as she heard Shannon scream at Jared. She shook her head when she heard Jared scream back.  _Only my sons,_ she thought with a small smile,  _only mine._

_(*)_

                Constance yawned as she awoke the next morning. Christmas morning. She quickly hopped out of bed and instantly she could smell Jared’s pancakes and Shannon’s coffee, well, Jared’s coffee that Shannon was drinking. She slipped on her slippers and bent down to under her bed. Constance smiled and pulled out the two boxes from under her bed. “Shh little ones, shh,” she whispered.

                She wrapped her blond hair into a tight bun before trotting down that stairs. She quickly put the boxes under the tree and scampered off to the kitchen. “Morning,” she greeted.

                “Good morning Momma,” Jared said, pecking her cheek, “How many do you want?”

                “Two, please.”

                Jared placed two large pancakes onto the plate, “Shan?”

                The half-asleep drummer held up three fingers before yawning. Jared rolled his eyes and plated his brother, “Awake for thirty minutes and you still look like you’re going to fall asleep in your pancakes.” Chided Jared.

                Shannon glared at his brother, “Quiet you.”

                Jared smirked and took two pancakes for himself, “So what did you get us Momma?”

                “You’ll find out.”

                “Aw, that’s not fair.” Whined Jared.

                Shannon rolled his eyes, “You’re gonna find out in fifteen minutes Jay, calm down.”

                Jared stuck out his tongue but quickly ate his pancakes, his brother matching his pace. The two men darted to the tree as soon as they were done. Constance followed even though she was only half done and smiled when the two men dived into their present.

                Jared’s eyes grew wide as he picked up a small husky puppy. “Puppies?” he whispered as Shannon pulled out a pure white husky.

                “Half-Husky, half-wolf puppies,” Constance said with a smile, “You always wanted a dog when you were kids, I thought, better late than never.”

                “They’re so cute,” Jared cooed as his puppy licked his face, “Their names?”

                “Up to you two,”

                Jared held his puppy up, examining it, “Judas.” He said, nodding.

                Shannon smiled and let his puppy lay in his lap, petting it gently, “Lucifer.”

                “You’re naming a dog after the devil?” Constance inquired.

                “It also means light,” Jared mumbled, “White dog, can’t get any lighter than that.”

                “Yeah.” Shannon confirmed.

                Constance shook her head. Smiling, she went back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast. She had a feeling that the two of them would be there a while.

* * *

 

**Younger Jared/Younger Shannon**

Jared smiled as he lay in bed. Today he was ten! No longer a single digit. He finally reached the double digits.

                Hearing the door open, Jared sat up when he saw his older brother walk in, a large smile on his face. “Happy Birthday Baby Jay!”

                Jared pouted, “I’m ten Shannon! No more Baby Jay!” he whined.

                Shannon plopped on to the bed, “You’re younger than me, so you’ll always be Baby Jay,” reasoned the eleven-year-old, “Ready for your present?”

                Jared’s baby blue eyes widened, “You got me a present Shan-Shan?”

                “Yep,” quipped Shannon, “Here.” He said, “I know it’s not much.”

                Jared picked up the pin in his brother’s palm and smiled. It was small and mainly black and in dark red it said “I’m the kid your mother warned you about”.  Jared couldn’t help but chuckle. Getting up, Jared launched and embraced his older brother, “Thanks Shannon”

                Shannon smiled and tightly hugged Jared, “Happy Birthday J.J.”


End file.
